


Boum Boum Boum

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: ※灵感来源于很污很污的歌Boum Boum Boum -Mika（有兴趣的查查歌词就知道了【滑稽脸】） ，还有电影蚁人（……）以及哈赫同人《永远的骑士》XD





	Boum Boum Boum




End file.
